Sensors (e.g., light sensors and occupancy sensors) are widely used in a lighting control system to optimize the light output and energy consumption of the system. One traditional way of implementing a sensor in the lighting control system is to associate the output of the sensor to a relay that controls an on/off switch of a lamp. For example, if an occupancy sensor detects no occupants in a room, it outputs a sensor control signal to affect the relay to switch off the lamp.
If the lighting control system is a RF wireless lighting control system, then the sensor output will be sent out as an RF signal. As such, the sensor needs a RF communication interface. The conventional way of adding a RF communication interface to the sensor is to design a specific circuit module for that individual sensor type. A drawback to this approach is the requirement to design different circuit modules for each individual sensor type when a variety of sensors are to be RF interfaced with the lighting control system.